


No Language Barrier Here

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foreign Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguing and name calling in other languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Language Barrier Here

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompt on Tumblr.

Stiles didn't think that he and Derek fought so much as they had loud conversations in which they didn't agree. It was always about stupid stuff too, and Stiles never remembered the next day. Derek didn't seem to either, so all was well.

During one argument in which Derek was being particularly obstinate, Stiles couldn't seem to get any headway or even get a word in edgewise. Derek was just shutting him down at every turn and looked close to just putting his fingers in his ears and humming the National Anthem really loudly. Stiles was so done with his stubborn boyfriend that anger was taking over his brain and language skills.

“Dupek!” he shouted as loud as he could.

Derek's face was the picture of surprise, and he dropped his arms out of their crossed position before tilting his head at him. “Did you just insult me in Polish?” he asked, blinking.

Stiles had his hands on his hips. “Yeah,” he said, trying to hold onto his annoyance even as Derek stared at him with his eyebrows raised. “My mother's side of the family is from Poland,” he explained, wishing he could stay angry, but Derek's face was so charming when he was curious. “That's why no one can pronounce my first name. She named me after her grandfather.”

“I studied Polish in college,” Derek said, stepping closer and reaching out to touch Stiles's arm. His fingers trailed up, and Stiles forgot what they were arguing about. “I know about enough to hold a conversation.”

“Same,” Stiles said, moving in to put his hands on Derek's hips and nose his chin, smiling at the gentle scratch of stubble on his skin. 

“Idiota,” Derek murmured before he pressed his lips against Stiles's forehead.

Stiles let out giggle, swatting Derek's chest. “Odpierdol sie,” he told him, which got a laugh.

After that, Stiles wasn't sure which one of them started it, but whenever they got into a heated conversation, they dropped into Polish and tried to work it out that way. Whoever couldn't remember a proper response lost. Stiles was pretty sure Derek picked up a Polish phrase book somewhere, but Stiles had the internet and a pirated copy of the Polish Rosetta Stone, so he was well in the lead when in came to winning arguments.

It was all fine until they started doing it when the pack was around. Stiles didn't actually realize they were doing it, since it was so normal for them. Derek was telling him that he couldn't go with the pack to meet another group of werewolves that were thinking of migrating into California. 'Because it might be dangerous,' the werewolf had said, so Stiles had countered, in Polish, that 'everything was dangerous.'

Derek had stood up straight, crossing his arms and bringing his eyebrows down into an annoyed V. “It's better if you stay here,” he said, and Stiles privately enjoyed how rough his voice sounded even though he pronounced in perfectly.

“You can't stop me,” Stiles told him, stepping closer and crossing his arms too.

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I can,” he replied.

With a cheeky smile, Stiles tipped his head a little. “I would like to see you try.”

Derek's lips quirked, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Isaac smacked his hands down on the coffee table, jumping up. “Oh my God!” Isaac shouted at them. “I don't know if you guys are arguing or talking dirty, but I can't understand you and that's rude!”

Stiles stared at him for a second then at everyone else, who looked equally irritated (except for Peter, who was always a little amused and wouldn't say why). He looked at Derek, who was wearing a similar expression of embarrassment and guilt. Then he let out a snicker. “Sorry, we won't do it again,” Stiles promised.

They kept that promise for about an hour, and Isaac just threw up his hands and called them something rude in Spanish.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Dupek - asshole  
> Idiota - idiot  
> Odpierdol sie - fuck off  
> Thank you to a very nice Polish native-speaking reader for clarifying these words for me. :D
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
